


Weak

by orphan_account



Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, affair, weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Weak

Edith was weak.  
She couldn't stop her husband from hurting her son.  
Harold always blamed Clint for his failures.   
He also believed that Clint wasn't his son.  
Though its her own fault.   
She sought comfort in some other man's arms.  
But Clint was conceived before the affair.   
But Harold didn't listen.  
Her betrayal was hurting her sons.  
Barney because he protected Clint.  
And Clint because he was hated by Harold.   
She was too weak to stop him.  
Too fearful


End file.
